1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable stand for an archery bow that allows the bow to stand in a vertical position. The invention discloses a stand with two legs that extend down from the front of the bow and that with the bottom of the bow form a tripod. The legs are adjustable so that the bow will stand in a vertical position on uneven ground. The easy adjustability of the legs allows the bow to be stood up quickly in almost any terrain. The invention does not interfere with shooting or carrying the bow and makes using, storing and displaying the bow easier. The adjustability of the stand is ideal for archers, since they practice their sport outdoors, where the ground is seldom level or even.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An archery bow cannot stand alone. Many archers lay their bows flat on the ground or other surface. This is a particular problem for a hunter, since placing the bow flat on the ground makes picking it up a time-consuming and distracting task that may alert prey to the hunter's presence. A vertical bow is more quickly and discreetly brought to bear, especially since a modern arrow can be left on the bow's string without requiring the archer to hold it there. Thus, a stand allows the hunter to leave the bow in a vertical position at the ready with an arrow in place. For the archer practicing or participating at a tournament, a vertical bow is easier to pick up, ready, and use. Also, a free-standing bow is easier to prepare for shooting, since modern string release devices can more readily be attached with two hands.
Moreover, laying a bow on the ground can damage it by allowing debris to get entangled in the various parts of the bow, such as the string, the sights, the stabilizer, and the pulleys of a compound bow. Also, many bows are camouflaged and may not be seen easily when lying on the ground, causing them to be trampled on or tripped over. In general, archers do not want to lay their bows on the ground. By contrast, a standing bow is easier to use and see and less likely to be damaged or trodden upon. A stand also allows for easy display of the bow.
Several patents disclose stands to hold a bow in a vertical position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,162 ("the '162 patent") shows an archery bow stand comprised of an elongated body and a retractable leg. The elongated body attaches to the front of the bow and extends out, in the direction an arrow would travel. Most bows have a threaded hole near the center of the front, just below the grip, to attach a stabilizer or damper. The stand disclosed in the '162 patent uses that threaded hole as the attachment point for the elongated body. The retractable leg is connected to the elongated body by a spring pin near the end of the body that attaches to the bow, allowing the leg to extend downward at an angle from the body. The patent asserts that with the leg so extended the bow will stand vertically, although it is unclear how this is possible, since the invention only describes two parts that touch the ground: the bottom of the bow and the retractable leg. According to the invention described in the '162 patent, the bow would have to be propped against a vertical surface, or the retractable leg would have to be anchored to the ground, in order for the bow to stand vertically without being held by the archer or lent against some vertical object. In any event, the stand is not adjustable and will not hold a bow in a stable vertical position on uneven ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,044 shows a portable compound bow stand comprising a base plate, two legs, and a leg bracket. The base plate attaches at the threaded stabilizer mounting hole on the front of the bow. A leg base is attached by a swivel to the bottom of the plate. The legs extend down from the leg base and are splayed out to so that the legs and the bow form a tripod. The swivel allows the legs to sweep forward and backward relative to the front of the bow. The leg support is mounted at the lower limb of the bow and holds the legs in a retracted position. Thus, when the legs are swept back, they are held in a closed position by the leg support, and when they are swept forward they provide two legs of the tripod, and the bottom of the bow forms the third leg. This patent describes and claims a stand with legs that are not adjustable for angle and height. Thus, on uneven ground the bow cannot stand in a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,398 shows an archery bow support stand using two arrows as legs. An angulated cylindrical body is transversely mounted to the front of the bow and the arrows are clamped to the body and extend downward to form a tripod with the bottom of the bow. As with the other stands discussed, this invention does not provide for adjustment of the legs and will not hold the bow in a vertical position on uneven ground.
One drawback of prior art archery bow stands is that the support legs are not adjustable. Thus, on uneven ground the bow will not stand in a vertical position and will be unstable. If the terrain is especially uneven, the prior art stands may not work at all. Another drawback is that the stands have splayed legs that add to the width of the bow, making it more cumbersome to carry and store. Another drawback is that the prior art stands cannot be quickly and easily deployed.